My Best Friend's A Pop Star!
by Usagi Rinny
Summary: Luka Megurine is the smartest girl in her classes, she's beautiful, and dates the most popular boy at school, Len Kagamine. Little does she know what's about to happen. She'll find out the truth about Len and Lin, she'll meet a few new faces and learn the most shocking thing of all. *Full Summary Is Chapter One*
1. Summary

_*** ѕυммαяу ***_

Luka Megurine is the smartest girl in her classes, she's beautiful, and dates the most popular boy at school, Len Kagamine. Luka may be smart in class but her social life is lacking. She only has a few friends, her childhood friend and boyfriend, Len Kagamine. 96Neko, her tomboyish friend that lets only Luka call her Neko, and a girl named Lin. Lin is special though, she lives in a different place, America, which is very different from where Luka lives, Japan. Luka is very happy with her calm life, but little does she know what's about to happen. She'll find out the truth about Len and Lin, she'll meet a few new faces and learn the most shocking thing of all.


	2. So This Is Why, Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Luka's POV**

"Just keep walking, they are all below you" I whispered to myself as I rushed down the hall, ignoring the rude comments of the rich and popular girls.I finally reached the roof and saw him, Len Kagamine, my boyfriend. He met me halfway, I bent down and kissed him on the lips. Len was one of my only friends, he ditched the popular girls for me but he's been different lately. "Hey Love, I brought you lunch" he said, handing me a bag and kissing my cheek. "I have to go do something, I'm sorry, I can't eat with you today." He told me, not waiting for a reply and rushing off of the roof, to who knows where. This is what I meant, how hes ditching me, and I wanted to know why.

_**In the end, I wish I hadn't found out, but at the same time, I'm glad I did.**_

I waited most of lunch for Len, when it was clear he wasn't coming back, I decided to go look for him. I really needed someone to talk to anyway. I skipped down the steps thinking, 'he better have a good reason to be ditching me' when suddenly I saw the supply closet open a little. I got closer and took a peek. What I saw sent me into shock, There was Len, half naked with Neru Akita. I didn't make a sound as the tears flowed down my face. I didn't want them to know what I witnessed, so I bolted down stairs to someone I knew would understand, my lunch forgotten. I ran into a classroom with only one person in it. Gakupo Kamui, youngest teacher here, and my favorite teacher. The purple haired man looked up at me with concerned eyes. "Sensei kamui..." I choked out, sobbing into my hands. "Luka, please call me Gakupo and come on, you can stay in the back room until school let's out." He was so nice to me, he had known my brother before he ran away and shockingly, Gakupo was only 2 years older than me, my brothers age. "We''ll talk as soon as schools out okay? Don't worry, I'll tell all the teachers I kept you with me all day." He said, smiling at me and sitting me down on the sofa in the back room. He brought me some water and a blanket. "Take a nap, I'll wake you up once everyone is gone." Gakupo said as he exited and the bell rang. He closed the door and I was alone, again. I toke out my cell, texting the only person I could think of, Lin Haine, one of my closest friends. Even though we haven't spoken in months since Luki ran away, I still trusted her. She lived in America, while I lived in Japan, making it hard to get her to open up. When I finally did i found a true friend in her. After I tested her that I needed her and soemthing bad happened, i curled up and fell asleep, the cushion wet from my tears. It's all over...

* * *

_**What I didn't know was that today was far from over.**_


	3. Rin Kagami Is Back, Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Rin's POV**_

"I'm so bored!" I yelled in the limo that was taking me back to the hotel. "We're going back to the..." "BORING!" I interrupted the tealette. A red head walked up to me with a cell, "you have a text, Rin!" I toke the it and read the very long, detailed message. Once I finished reading it, I threw it violently at the tealette and ran up to the driver. "Change of plans, take us to Monochrome High School, ASAP!" I nearly yelled, he just nodded and set the GPS. I went back to my seat, calming myself. "And then Sebastian caught the bullet! He aaved Ciel without trying!' I looked at the bluette and red head named Kaito and Akaito Shion. "how many times are you going to talk about black butler today?" I asked grinning "I'm just simply one hell of a pop star!" The tealette sat next to me and laughed, the Shion twins laughing along. Oh, you see, I'm Rin Kagami, one of the most famous singers ever. I recently moved back from America to Japan. These were my body guards and close friends, the Shion twins, Kaito and Akaito, the only way you can tell them apart is because Kaito is all about blue while Akaito is opposite and all about red. Next is my tealette friend, Mikuo Hatsu, he was my first body guard and my closest friend. Last was my newest body guard Luki Megurine, he has pink hair and only worked for me for a few months now. Sometimes he reminds me of someone... "We're here!" Mikuo calls out opening the door. Mikuo exits, then the twins, then Luki. I hesitate, seeing that the school is about to end and step out.

Luki tells the driver we'll call him when we are ready to depart. I stand there in my heeled black boots that reach just under my knees, black stockings, black shorts, a black tube top, and black cut out gloves. To finish my look I have my long blonde hair down with 4 black clips and a black bow. Mikuo puts his arm around mine and we head towards the school as the dismissal bell rings. Students came pouring out, but as soon as they see me they stop. I just smile and wave as Akaito and Kaito keep them away. Once we finally made it inside the office, I saw a friend of mine. "Meiko Sakine, The Queen Of Sake, long time no see!" I yelled to get her attention. She turned around and glomps me, my body guards losing it, trying to pry her off. "Mei-Meiko...Ca-can't...bre-breathe!" I cry out, luckily she understands and gets up, knocking over the twins. She holds her hand out for me, which I take happily. "Rin Kagami, I never expected to see you back in Japan." Meiko said as she put her hands on her hips. "Good to know, the sake queen is still a diva. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a certain teacher and student I need to speak to" I said, heading towards the hall way. "Which teacher?" Meiko asks curiously, "Gakupo Kamui" I answered looking back as the boys opened the door. "3rd floor, room 32A" Meiko said smiling and waving "Good luck with whatever it is! It must be important since your here in person!" I nodded and headed towards the stairs with the boys. We raced up the stairs, in best to my slight singing of 'Worlds End Dancehall'. When we finally reached the third floor, I told everyone to split up and look for the room. They knew to call me when they found it, I turned around on my heel and fell on my butt.

I looked up to see a blonde, with very messy hair and his cloths not any better, holding his hand out for me. I toke it and he pulled me to my feet, "Thanks" I said, brushing myself off. "Nah, I'm sorry, are you new here? Schools already out, I'm Len Kagamine, by the way." As soon as he said his namr I recoiled and turned around to walk away. He grabbed me and I screamed bloody murder. Mikuo came out of no where and tackled him, which lead him to release me as i ran towards Akaito and Kaito. "How dare you touch Rin Kagami like she's a toy!" Mikuo yelled at Len as his eyes went wide "R-in-Rin Kag-Kagami?!" He looked at me and started apologizing on the spot. I felt bad for him, "it'd okay, Mikuo off of him" I ordered. I turned to Luki "You found the room I'm guessing?" He nodded and I signaled my guards to follow Luki and me. "Shota, go home!" I heard Mikuo growl at that Len kid. "But...I want to show Rin how sorry I am!" He pouted and I just sighed and waved it off. "Let him come to, he's involved in this anyway." They all gave me weird stares but shrugged and kept walking. Once we reached the classroom I smiled and walked in, 3 people staring at me, "Hello, I'm Rin Kagami! It's nice to finally meet you Gakupo Kamui, Luka Megurine, and you must be 96Neko. I'm sorry about the last few months Luka but you know Luki, ne?" I asked moving so Luka could see Luki. Everyone was in shock besides me of course. I just sat on a desk and grinned.

**_"Let the game begin"_**


End file.
